This relates generally to using a computer to make selections or recommendations.
As used herein, a “selection” and a “recommendation” relate to two sides of the same activity. From the user's point of view, the user may need to make a selection between a number of options. From a computer's point of view, it offers a recommendation to the user for making a selection.
Decision support software may be used on computers in order to make decisions. Decision support software uses software designed to bring a group to consensus through rational selection among available options.
Processor based systems, commonly in the form of laptop computers, tablets or cellular telephone devices as well as mobile Internet devices, are becoming popular in a limited number of restaurants for facilitating menu selections. In some cases, restaurants may eventually dispense with waiters, allowing users to make selections from computer generated displays. Additional help and information is freely available in connection with those displays. Then the ordered items are brought out by a server.
There are many advantages to such systems including the fact that some users may find this system more consistent with the way they do other things in their lives and may find it enjoyable to order in this way. In addition there may be an advantage in speeding up the order taking process.